Cartoon Verse:
by ElNuevoShinigamiSustituto
Summary: Un ser de una dimensión desconocida ah empezado a cazar a personajes de diversos universos, Phineas y Ferb deberan reclutar a una gran cantidad de personajes para hacerle frente a esta amenaza Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Jake Long, Ben Tennyson, Stich, son solo algunos de los personajes, que deberan trabajar juntos para poder sobrevivir a la caza.
1. Chapter 1

CARTOON-VERSE

Capitulo Piloto

Ahí estaba yo, cazando a estos seres de dimensión en dimensión, ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Alimento

Estos sujetos, su energía vital produce una cantidad de felicidad, lo que por supuesto les da un sabor al cual no me resisto. Muchos de estos mundos ni siquiera tienen sentido, actualmente en este mundo donde me encuentro hay gente hecha de dulce, asco. Los seres que busco emanan una fuerza vital distinta. Llevo un rato persiguiéndoles atravesó de esta ciudad de caramelo.

Finalmente aparecen, parece que quieren pelear, uno de ellos es un perro aparentemente mágico y el otro un niño humano. Son descuidados, se han lanzado contra mí sin precaución alguna, grave error. Acabo de romper la espada del niño e inmovilizar al perro, tomo a ambos por el cuello y veo en sus ojos lo que eh visto en otros personajes de este tipo: Miedo

Miedo a ser olvidados, a desaparecer y que toda la alegría que alguna vez causaron se quede en la infinita oscuridad.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunta el niño, se oye débil.

¿Por qué haces esto?- ahora suena desesperado, sabe que no hay salida.

Tu puedes llamarme Zuiter y todo lo que busco…. Es mi cena.- sin más comienzo a extraer la energía vital de sus cuerpos para comerla, gran parte sale de sus ojos, por eso siempre dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma.

Delicioso- no puedo evitar alagar el sabor de su energía vital, es placentero. Sin más que hacer arrojo sus cuerpos ya sin vida hacia cualquier parte. Lo mejor de lo que hago es ver una infinidad de mundos algunos de mis alimentos tienen poderes o habilidades asombrosas, algo que les da protagonismo, y otras veces son gente común y corriente pero con una chispa de protagonismo.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué seguir devorando cuando ya eh comido? Bueno esos es simple. Porque siempre tengo hambre. Es hora de abrir un portal hacia el siguiente mundo, hacia el siguiente bocado.

…..

Ficha del personaje

Nombre: Zuiter

Estatura: 1,80 CM

Peso: 100 Kg

Habilidades: Absorcion de Energia Vital.

Debilidades: Desconocidas

Ocupación: Cazar y Devorar personajes que el considera "principales"


	2. Cartoon Verse 1

Capitulo 1: Phineas y Ferb

Lugar: Danville

Estación del año: verano

Ubicación: el patio de una casa

…..

Mama, mama, mama, mama ¿lo ves? un desierto artificial- Menciono Candace Flynn con una sonrisa confiada.

Si cariño Phineas y Ferb están jugando en el arenero-decía Linda Flynn mientras entraba al patio.

¿Qué?, pero, pero, pero…. ¿cómo? ¿Porque?-se quejaba la hija mayor de los Flynn con evidente frustración

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su día?- preguntaba su madre

Bien mama, exploramos las dunas del desierto- menciono Phineas

¡Oh! Pero que imaginación tienen-

Y espera a ver lo que haremos mañana.- respondió Phineas

Para ustedes no hay un mañana-

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, un sujeto de 1 metro con 80 centímetros, con una melena larga y roja, unos ojos felinos como los de un león, iba cubierto con una gabardina verde abierta, una camisa ajustada color rojo, usaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas justo antes de la rodilla. De complexión musculosa, el sujeto se acercó hacia donde estaban los chicos.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Linda Flyn claramente molesta.

Mi nombre es Zuiter y le garantizo que si me entrega a los dos muchachos no tendrá que sufrir daño alguno-dijo de forma tranquila

Phineas tenía un mal presentimiento de ese tipo, mas no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada ya que Ferb lo tomo de los brazos y se lo llevo por los aires en una mochila cohete.

Ferb, No, tengo un mal presentimiento de este tipo, no podemos dejar a mama con el-le dijo Phineas tratando de soltarse entre suplicas, pero Ferb lo ignoro olímpicamente.-Ferb vuelve ahora mismo, tenemos que rescatar a mama y a Candace.

Finalmente Ferb lo llevo a las afueras de Danville, a un bunker que aparentemente él había construido.

¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Phineas

Ferb, callado como de costumbre le hizo señales para que entrara, Phineas aun indeciso entro al bunker. Dentro había aparatos de alta tecnología, sensores, radares y demás.

Muy bien Ferb basta de una vez, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué abandonaste a mama y a Candace a su suerte?- Ferb soltó un suspiro. Su hermano a veces era muy terco.

Mama y Candace están bien, ese tipo nos busca a nosotros-explico Ferb

¿Por qué? No le hemos hecho nada-dijo Phineas confuso

Es lo que hace, el devora gente que en su dimensión es "protagonista" lo eh estado siguiendo con esta tecnología desde hace un tiempo, esperaba que jamás pudiera acceder a nuestra dimensión, pero hace un par de semanas vi esto.- Ferb ingreso a la computadora y reprodujo un video.

Eran una especies de versión de ellos en el espacio, usaban sables laser y estaban peleando contra el mismo sujeto de hace unos momento. Sin embargo no paso mucho antes de que el sujetara a ambos por el cuello y comenzara a extraer su energía vital.

Eso es horrible- dijo Phineas evidentemente preocupado.

Si, lo es, este tipo ha perseguido muchos personajes, y no parece que vaya a parar- Ferb se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a un aparato que estaba cubierto con una manta.- es por eso que diseñe esto.

Ferb retiro la manta y dejo ver el viejo portal a marte. Solo que parecía haber sido modificado.

Lo eh modificado para viajar a otras dimensiones y advertir a otros personajes, por separado no tenemos posibilidad alguna contra él, pero tal vez juntos podamos vencerlo.-dijo Ferb mientras comenzaba a encenderlo.

Construí un Control remoto, así podremos abrir un portal en cualquier dimensión.-finalizo Ferb

No estoy muy seguro de esto hermano, pero confió en ti, si crees que es lo mejor para todos entonces reuniremos un equipo, venceremos al malo y volveremos a casa a tiempo para la cena- dijo Phineas recuperando su optimismo de siempre.

Ferb sonrió a su hermano, pero ese momento fraternal fue interrumpido por unos ruidos de metal doblándose, los había encontrado.

Ferb debemos irnos-Ferb encendió la máquina y un portal se abrió, lo que para su suerte fue lo mejor ya que justo cuando atravesaron el portal, Zuiter entro al bunker y se abalanzo sobre ellos pero no logro alcanzarlo el portal se había cerrado.

Zuiter se levantó con evidente molestia, no le gustaba que su presa escapara.

…

Lugar: Preparatoria Middleton

Un portal se abrió del cual salieron disparados Phineas y Ferb. Ambos aparecieron en lo que posiblemente era una preparatoria

Apenas y hemos escapado- dijo Phineas ayudando a Ferb a levantarse- ¿Cómo encontraremos a los protagonistas de este mundo?

Ferb saco una especie de radar de bolsillo.

Oh un radar bien pensado- Dijo Phineas tomando el radar

Phineas noto que su hermano había estado callado como de costumbre. Pero decidió restarle importancia, debían encontrar al protagonista de este mundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

….

Lugar: Residencia Possible

En la casa de la Mundialmente conocida heroína Kim Possible el ambiente era de fiesta. Había pasado un año desde la graduación, el mundo se mantenía a salvo, Kim aun salía con Ron, Wade salía de su habitación más seguido, Draken no causaba problemas. No había drama.

La fiesta estaba en su esplendor, todos se divertían. A excepción de la heroína.

Kim decidió alejarse un rato de la fiesta, desde hace un tiempo Kim sentía que el mundo ya no necesitaba a Kim Possible, era como si todas la hazañas que había realizado ya no importaran. Entro a su habitación, abrió su armario y ahí estaba, su clásico traje de misión. Con el sentimiento de nostalgia apoderándose de ella, decidió ponerse su viejo traje de misión. Una vez que se lo puso se vio a sí misma en el espejo, había crecido un poco durante el último año, recordó todas las veces que peleo con Shego, las veces que detuvo a mano de mono, las veces que trabajo con el Team Go y Justicia Global.

¿Cuál es el drama?-

Justo en el marco de su puerta estaba su novio Ron Imparable. Kim solo rio y se acercó para darle un beso a su novio.

No hay drama- dijo Kim entre risas.

¿Estás segura? Has estado un poco rara últimamente- dijo ron alzando una ceja

Bueno, es solo me eh sentido poco nostálgica, ya sabes, extraño salvar al mundo y ayudar a la gente- dijo Kim para luego poner una cara triste.- A veces pienso que el mundo ya no necesita a Kim Possible.

Bueno no estoy seguro de eso, pero yo siempre te voy a necesitar- Dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa Kim

Eres tan dulce- dijo Kim mientras le daba un beso a su novio.

De repente comenzó a oír un disturbio que venía de donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, Kim y Ron bajaron a toda prisa solo para descubrir con horror a la familia de Kim y varios de los invitados de la fiesta muy lastimados.

Kim debes irte de aquí- dijeron al unísono los Bitontos, mientras atacaban al recién llegado Zuiter con una Bazuca, pero Zuiter esquivo y golpeo a los bitontos lejos de ahí dejándolos fuera de combate.

Kim inmediatamente le hizo frente a Zuiter, pero los golpes parecían no afectarle y con un simple movimiento arrojo a Kim contra la pared. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a ver a alguien vencer a Kim con tanta facilidad.

Tú debes ser Kim Possible- mientras inhalaba fuertemente- el olor de tu energía vital es delicioso. No tienes idea de lo mucho que voy a disfrutar comiéndote.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Kim, Ron le hizo frente. Usando los poderes místicos del mono, ron comenzó a entablar batalla.

Kim debes huir-

Pero Ron…-

No hay pero que valga, entretendré lo más que pueda debes…-

Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar Zuiter le rompió el brazo y lo pateo lejos.

Ron- Grito Kim con mucha preocupación

No debes preocuparte más por si el mundo te necesita, Kim Possible, ya que para ti no habrá mas aventuras- dijo Zuiter acercándose peligrosamente.

Yo no estaría tan seguro-

¿Pero qué?…-

En ese momento aparecieron en acción Phineas y Ferb con un arma gigantesca que disparo un rayo de energía que golpeo de lleno a Zuiter haciéndolo atravesar las paredes de la casa posible.

Eso lo detendrá por un rato-dijo Phineas

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Kim Sorprendida

Soy Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb venimos a ayudar, debes venir con nosotros Kim Possible, corres grave peligro.- dijo Phineas

Pero ya vencieron a ese tipo…-

No esto solo lo detendrá un momento, te lo explicaremos más tarde ahora debemos irnos- dicho esto Phineas abrió un portal- necesitaremos tu ayuda, el perseguirá a más personas en otras dimensiones.

Mi familia…-

Él te busca a ti, si te vas no tendrá razón para pelear con ellos y se ira- dijo Phineas

Supongo que no tengo alternativa, vámonos.-

Dicho esto Kim junto a los hermanos entraron al portal mientras este se cerraba después de su entrada. Mientras ellos viajaban hacia otra dimensión a través del túnel. Kim se mantuvo preocupada por Ron.

Antes que nada es un honor conocerla señorita Possible- dijo Phineas extendiéndole la diestra.

El gusto es mío, por cierto, ¿no son muy jóvenes para viajar entre dimensiones?- dijo Kim sorprendida por la juventud de sus compañeros.

No, la verdad no lo creo- dijo Phineas sonriendo

Como sea, ¿Quién era ese tipo?- dijo Kim poniéndose seria

Su nombre es Zuiter, nos está cazando porque nos considera "protagonistas", por eso mi hermano y yo estamos reuniendo un equipo para hacerle frente-dijo Phineas

En serio crees que podamos con ese tipo, es decir, le disparaste con un láser gigantesco y no le hizo gran cosa- dijo Kim consternada

Es una de las razones por las que te necesitamos, eres Kim Possible, puedes hacer lo que sea.-

Kim no estaba segura de si podían vencer a ese sujeto, pero algo le había quedado claro, no solo el mundo necesitaba de vuelta a Kim Possible, sino también el Multiverso.

Entonces hay algún otro chico al que debamos reclutar- pregunto Kim

De hecho hay una lista de chicos a los que debemos reunir-

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una especie de cuartel o sala de operaciones bien equipado.

Espera, ¿Cómo saben que ese tal Zuiter no n encontrara aquí?- dijo Kim Escéptica

Ferb lo estuvo rastreando por un tiempo, y encontró este lugar donde él no puede entrar.-

Entonces ¿porque no se ocultan aquí en vez de pelear?-

Porque ayudar a los demás es lo correcto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- dijo Phineas

Ya tengo listo el siguiente miembro de nuestro equipo.- dijo Ferb- vive en una ciudad llamada Amity Park, su nombre es Danny Phantom.

…

Si les gusto el Fanfic denle manita arriba y dejen sus comentarios abajo.

Pronto comenzare con el siguiente episodio de Cartoon Verse y una miniserie antes de que Zuiter llegara al Danville


	3. Cartoon Verse 2

Cartoon-verse

Capítulo 2- Lugar Amity Park

Previamente en Danny Phantom

Finalmente Danny revelo su identidad al mundo, después de hacer intangible la tierra, Vlad se exilió en el espacio, Tucker fue electo el alcalde más joven de Amity Park , Danny finalmente consiguió salir con Sam. Ha pasado un año desde ese incidente y algunas cosas han cambiado. Los ataques de fantasma lejos de disminuir han incrementado. Parece ser que el estatus de Danny Phantom como héroe mundial ha hecho que más fantasmas se interesen en darle caza. Skulker, Walker, Ember, entre otros han retado a Danny múltiples ocasiones pero siendo incapaces de derrotarlo.

….

-Te lo digo Tucker estoy harto de tantos fantasmas que vienen a retarme, ¿podrías hacer algo?, digo, eres el alcalde- menciono Danny Fenton por su celular. Danny se encontraba en su habitación como regularmente desde es un Héroe Mundial.

-Lo siento Danny, hay muchas cosas que son prioridad en este momento como los preparativos para el día de la tecnología aquí en Amity Park- menciono Tucker quien hablaba con él desde su oficina.

-Porque no me sorprende que hicieras un día de la Tecnología-dijo Danny con Sarcasmo

-¡Oye!, La tecnología es algo muy importante nos ayuda a poder sobrevivir al día a día, nos facilita tareas complejas, nos permite comunicarnos con personas que viven del otro lado del mundo o conversar sin la necesidad de salir de casa u oficina- Menciono Tucker- Además de no ser por ella ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Bien, bien…..- Danny soltó un suspiro Tucker podría ser muy terco cuando se ofendía a su preciada Tecnología- enserio Tucker no me doy abasto, paso más tiempo siendo el héroe que siendo yo mismo, no eh podido salir a una cita con Sam en semanas.

-Que hay de tu prima, tus padres, tu hermana, lobo y los hombres de blanco, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarte con los fantasmas-

-No funcionaria ellos vienen a retar a Danny Phantom no a los hombres de blanco-

-Bueno entonces no te queda de otra más que enfrentarlos-

-Sabes, a veces esto de ser un héroe fantasma reconocido a nivel mundial, no es tan agradable como pensaba- dijo Danny melancólico- a veces quisiera al menos un día para mi.

-escucha Danny, sé que es difícil yo también eh tenido trabajo desde que soy alcalde, hablando de eso debo colgar hay mucho papeleo el día de hoy- dijo Tucker

-bien hablamos luego, supongo-

-hasta luego Danny-

-hasta luego Tuck-

-¿Día difícil?-Menciono Jazz mientras entraba a su cuarto

-no tienes ni idea-

-Oye, sé que a veces hay momentos como este en el que sientes que estas harto de todo, pero debes entender que como Héroe tienes responsabilidades con las personas, y estoy segura de que esas personas te aprecian-

-Si solo tuve que salvar al planeta entero para que la gente dejara de pensar que soy una amenaza- dijo con sarcasmo

-Es por eso que te admiro Danny-

Danny se sorprendió mucho de oír eso.

-No importara cuanta basura hablara la gente de Amity Park sobre ti, ni cuantas veces se pusieran en tu contra o incluso si te cazaban, tu seguías protegiéndolos porque es lo correcto-

-Jazz…

-Es por eso que nos ocuparemos de la ciudad por un día-dijo Jack Fenton entrando de repente

-Papa, no te ofendas, pero no creo que puedan con esto-

-¿Qué insinúas? Que tu viejo no puedo hacerse cargo un día sin estropearlo, además de donde crees que sacaste tu talento para cazar fantasmas-

-¿de mama?-

-Así es, y quien se casó con tu madre fui yo- dijo Jack orgulloso- Tranquilo Danny podemos manejarlo-

-Así es cariño-dijo Maddie Fenton entrando a la habitación- no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que antes de ser un Héroe, eres un adolecente que necesita pasar tiempo con su novia y sus amigos.-

-No lo sé-

-y que tal si les hecho una mano- dijo Dani Phantom entrando por la ventana

-Dani, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Danny feliz de ver a su prima.

-pues escuche por ahí que el héroe necesita unas vacaciones, así que vine en cuanto pude-

-Anda Danny, déjanos ocuparnos por un día de la ciudad-

-No lo se-

-Vamos Danny, llama a Sam, nosotros podemos combatir

Danny Reflexiono un poco, la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal un poco de descanso.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

…

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Amity Park un portal se abría.

-¿Estamos en el lugar correcto?- pregunto Kim

-Si lo estamos- Dijo Phineas- Amity Park hogar del héroe adolescente mitad Fantasma Danny Phantom

-¿este tal Danny es bueno?-

-Es uno de los mayores héroes del Multiverso, salvo al planeta de esta dimensión con la ayuda de todos los Fantasmas del mundo- Dijo Phineas

-Excelente, con él en el equipo tendremos una oportunidad-

-Ahora ¿Dónde podrá estar?-

…

-Me alegra poder salir de nuevo contigo-

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe, desde que eres el héroe de Amity Park siempre estas ocupado con fantasmas- Dijo Sam

Danny Phantom o Daniel Fenton caminaba por el centro comercial con su novia Sam Manson. Rara vez podían tener tiempo para ellos mismos. Así que Danny se había asegurado de hacer valer cada segundo.

Algunas chicas miraban a Sam con envidia, otras solo miraban a Danny.

-Sabes a veces es muy agotador ser reconocido como héroe, hubiera preferido seguir como Inviso-Bill-

-Vamos Danny, no me digas que no te fascina-

-Como podría…

Sam solo le miro con escepticismo.

-JAJAJAJA, está bien me atrapaste, es genial esto de ser famoso pero a veces es horrible que lleguen tantos fantasmas-

-si es cierto-

…

En un callejón de Amity Park otro portal se abría.

-Que olor tan delicioso- menciono Zuiter saliendo del portal.

-Parece que varios héroes están aquí, es hora del banquete, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir a buscarlos, será mejor que los atraiga.-

Zuiter comenzó a caminar hasta salir del callejón

-Y qué mejor forma-

Zuiter salió del callejón y se acercó a un auto-

-Que con un disturbio-

Sin más Zuiter tomo un auto y lo arrojo contra un edificio con tanta fuerza que el auto exploto.

-Esto deberá servir-

…

Danny y Sam habían ido a la Hamburguesa Apestosa a recordar viejos tiempos. Danny comía una Hamburguesa y Sam solo lo observaba ya que era vegetariana.

-Sigo preguntándome como pueden comer eso-

-Porque son deliciosas-

-Sabes antes solíamos venir a este lugar a diario, tu sabes los tres-

-lo sé pero ya no hemos podido, es decir Tucker es alcalde y yo tengo problemas con fantasmas-

-siempre supe que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, ambos-Sam sonrió de lado- aunque mi código de gótica me hace ignorar a la gente que nos mira, sigue siendo un poco incómodo-

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero sus risas duraron poco ya que el pánico comenzó a desatarse cuando algo rompió una de las ventanas de la hamburguesa apestosa.

Danny corrió a ver de qué se trataba. Al ver lo que se trataba Danny se horrorizo.

-¿Daniela?-

La pequeña clon perdió su transformación en el acto estaba muy lastimada.

-Oh por dios- Sam corrió a auxiliar a Dani- ¿pero qué sucedió?

Dani se incorporó poco a poco, pero estaba muy débil para levantarse.

-un sujeto muy extraño comenzó a causar disturbios, era muy fuerte.-

-¿un fantasma?- pregunto Danny

-No, no era un fantasma, pero era un Monstruo, tus padres, Jazz y yo lo atacamos con todo ningún arma funcionaba, hizo pedazos el Vehículo Fenton…Ugh…-

Justo en ese momento Daniela se desmayó y Danny supo que era hora de actuar.

Danny se transformó en fantasma.

-Sam quédate con Dani- Danny le dedico una mirada a su novia, una que ella conocía bien- tengo que ir-

-Lo sé- Sam solo pudo sonreír antes de que Danny saliera volando.

-¡Espera!, no te vayas-

Sam volteo para ver a dos niños y una chica pelirroja que entraban a la hamburguesa apestosa.

-se nos fue- dijo Kim

-Oye chica gótica, ¿conocías al chico que salió volando?-

Sam los miro con extrañeza. ¿Era enserio?, es decir ¿quién no conoce a Danny Phantom, el héroe Fantasma de Amity Park? Los 3 le parecía un grupo bastante extraño.

-Soy su novia, ¿Qué querían con él?-

-Tu novio corre grave peligro- dijo Kim

-tranquilícense, Danny no será perfecto pero es muy fuerte saldrá de esta-

-Díselo a los demás personajes devorados- dijo Ferb

-espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-hay un sujeto llamado Zuiter, está cazando héroes como Danny y se los está comiendo- dijo Phineas

-ustedes tienen mucha imaginación-

-están diciendo la verdad, Zuiter ha devorado a varios héroes y protagonistas de otras dimensiones- dijo Kim

-¿Por qué tendría que creerles?-

Dani despertó como pudo muy agitada y Sam centro su atención en ella.

-Tanquila Daniela, Danny se encargara de el-

-No lo entiendes Sam, debemos detener a Danny, el no podrá con ese tipo solo.-

-¿podría alguien tener fe en él?-dijo Sam un poco molesta

-no se trata de eso Sam, esa cosa no es de este mundo, Cof, cof- Dani hizo una pequeña pausa- yo no llegue aquí por casualidad eso me arrojo aquí.-

Sam abrió los ojos como platos, si lo que Dani dijo era cierto, si lo que los recién llegados dijeron era cierto, había cometido un error fatal.

-Es una trampa-

…

Danny Phantom había llegado al lugar de los disturbios. Era un Caos. Autos en llamas, edificios a medio derrumbar, escombros por doquier, pero no había señal del sujeto que hirió a Dani.

-Tardaste mucho, empezaba a aburrirme.-

Detrás de él apareció la imponente figura de Zuiter con una sonrisa torcida.

-No sé quién seas ni porque elegiste Amity Park para causar problemas, pero de algo estoy seguro voy a patearte el trasero.- Danny arrojo un rayo que logro derribar a Zuiter

Zuiter se puso de pie incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar, los rayos de Dani no le habían hecho ni cosquillas, pero los de Danny lo habían enviado al suelo con relativa facilidad. Nunca antes ninguna de sus presas logro hacerle retroceder en lo más mínimo. Hace mucho que Zuiter no sentía esa clase de emoción, desde su infancia peleando con sus hermanos y hermanas. Finalmente miro a Danny con una sonrisa algo Psicópata. Esto sería emocionante.

-Finalmente alguien digno-

…..

-¿Cómo saben que Danny perderá?- pregunto Sam mientras iban a toda velocidad en el vehículo Phantom

-Zuiter es un monstruo, mi hermano Ferb lo investigo un tiempo, por su cuenta no hay forma en que le pueda ganar. Pero si se reúnen varios héroes es posible vencerlo.-

-Debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrá seguirle el ritmo Danny- dijo Daniela

….

El aullido fantasmagórico aturdió ligeramente a Zuiter permitiéndole a Danny conectar un combo de puñetazos, lamentablemente para Danny la pelea se estaba prolongando y mientras Danny comenzaba a cansarse Zuiter no parecía agitado en lo más mínimo. Zuiter bloqueo a Danny Sujetando su brazo.

-Bien ya me estoy fastidiando de esta pelea, creo que me pondré serio-

Zuiter aumento su velocidad y conecto a Danny en el rostro múltiples veces, para finalizar tomo su cabeza y le asesto un rodillazo en el rostro que mando a Danny sobre una pila de escombros.

-Ahora, ¿serás un buen chico y dejaras que te coma?-

Danny se puso de pie y lanzo su rayo espectral, pero Zuiter comenzó a avanzar hacia Danny sin ningún problema. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a Danny lo arrojo con una patada a varios metros. Danny estaba sin energías ya y como era de esperarse perdió su transformación. Tenía problemas para respirar por el humo y el polvo.

-Diste una buena pelea, no hay duda de que eres uno de los grandes héroes de este Multiverso- hizo una pausa y luego sonrió burlonamente- pero aun así, eres débil. No tienes lo necesario para derrotarme.

Zuiter coloco su pie sobre el pecho de Danny y este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Ahora, creo que la cena ya esta servida-

-¡ALEJATE DE EL MONSTRUO!-

El Vehículo conducido por Sam, atropello a Zuiter, mientras sus tripulantes saltaban para evitar la colision. Zuiter fue atropellado y arrojado sobre un edificio que termino desplomándose sobre el.

-Oh por dios Danny-

Sam corrió a donde estaba Danny. Y se horrorizo al ver el estado en el que estaba, su cara estaba llena de marcas de golpes, el resto de su cuerpo estaba en peor estado no podía ni moverse.

-Tenemos que curarlo, hay que llevarlo a la Zona segura- dijo Phineas

-¡NO ESTA VEZ!

Zuiter salió de los escombros, se veía bastante molesto.

-No van a escapar de nuevo-

Daniela se transformó como pudo y se puso delante de su primo y los demás.

-Daniela, no puedes ganarle- dijo Sam

-No tengo que hacerlo-

Sam observo a Daniela que le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

-Sin el yo no estaría aquí hoy, por favor cuídenlo.-

Daniela sin más se abalanzo contra Zuiter.

-Phineas el Portal- ordeno Kim

-está tardando- dijo Phineas

Finalmente el portal se abrió y Sam pasó con Danny a la Zona segura. Danny abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, y se topó con una escena Horrible. Zuiter Caminaba a paso lento, ya que no podía acceder a la dimensión donde se encontraba la zona segura, en su brazo llevaba algo, ese algo era lo que alguna vez fue Daniela Phantom. Sus ojos traicionaron a Danny y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

-que esto sea una lección para ustedes, no pueden evitar su destino-

El portal finalmente se cerró detrás de ellos.

Habían logrado salvar a Danny, pero el costo que habían tenido que pagar fue demasiado alto.

…

Fin del Capitulo 2

Tragedia En Amity Park

Hola este fic no es plagio si no que como mi cuenta anterior por alguna razón ya no puedo acceder a ella tuve que hacer una nueva


End file.
